First Impressions
by K.K. Kid
Summary: Kyoya Ootori is the new student at Ouran Highschool. But it seems Ouran isn't as great as it seems to be. Everyone has a dark secret, even the president's son, Tamaki Souh. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything, that's Bisco Hatori.

This is a AU, Kyoya/Tamaki.

Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, I don't have spellcheck and sometimes I don't see them. If you see any, tell me.

**Chapter 1: The New Student.**

"Damm that Suoh, always getting all the girls." Hikaru Hitachiin muttered. "He's not even that great of a guy, so why does everyone like him?"

"I dunno, Hikaru." Repiled his twin brother, Kaoru. "Maybe 'cause he's really likeable?"

"I think you two need get over it." Said Haruhi Fujioka. "He's a decent enough guy, though I do agree he's a little over the top.

The Ouran Highschool was a private school for those with money. Some speical cases, like Haruhi, can get in through a test of intelligence, but otherwise it's a very snooty school. And of course, everyone had it out for the son of the school's president, Tamaki Suoh.

"All he ever does is flirts with everyone! It's annoying!" Said Hikaru.

"Yes, it is. But you don't know him, so don't complain until you do." Said Haruhi. "I've talked to him more than once, he's nice, just annoying."

Tamaki looked up when he heard his name being spoken by other people. His violent eyes clouded over slightly when he saw who it was. The Hitachiin twins, of course. They hated his guts, and he's never even talked to them. Though Haruhi is with them, he likes her, she's a sweet girl and very smart. Maybe they're not trashing him too much.

"Don't you agree, Tamaki?" Asked one of the girls sitting with him.

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't hear you. What was it?" He asked, smiling. How could he not hear them, they were almost sitting on his lap.

"I said, wouldn't it be great if those Hitachiin losers and their lesbian friend left the school? You do agree, don't you, Tamaki?"

Another case like this. "I think everyone should be allowed to stay at Ouran, it's a great place to be." He repiled.

"You're only saying that because you're the son of the guy who owns it."

It's people like this who make Tamaki wish he wasn't so popular. "You know, I have to go. I'll see you around, everyone." He stood up and walked away.

"Bye, Tama-chan." Everyone said.

Hikaru snorted. "_Bye, Tama-chan._" He mimcked. "They're all so stupid, falling for his damn charm. I'd be happy if he'd just kill himself."

"Hikaru!" Haruhi smacked him in the face.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

Kaoru looked down. "Moron, he heard you." He muttered quietly.

Tamaki stood there in shock from what he just heard. Disliking someone you don't know is one thing, but wishing they die is another thing all together. He regained himself and walked over to them.

"You're Hikaru, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Hikaru.

"You and I have never spoken to each other before, so I don't understand how you can hate me so much. What did I do to make you hate me?" Tamaki asked, slightly shaking from anger.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "You were born, for one. You think you're the greatest thing ever, when you're not. You act like a whore, trying to get it on with everyone."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You don't mean that, take it back!"

"Kaoru's right. You've stepped out of line." Haruhi turned to Tamaki. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-sempai, my friend is normally not like this."

The twins and Haruhi could both see that Tamaki was on the verge of tears. His voice cracked when he started to speak again. "I see, that's how you think of me." He started to shake even more. "Glad to know you judge people on what you see, insted of getting to know them. If I did that, I would have said you were a brat. But now I see I was wrong, you're just a stupid jerk, and I don't talk to jerks, so I'll be on my way." He turned on his heel and walked off, leaving them behind him.

Haruhi glared at Hikaru. "You're such a idiot sometimes, Hikaru. Why would you say things like that to him?"

"I don't like the guy, so I'm not going to be nice to him." He shrugged his shoulders. "Why should I care what he thinks?"

"Moron, his dad owns the school." Said Kaoru. "He could get you kicked out. You also didn't need to call him a whore, that was low."

"I call what I see." He shrugged again.

"So I guess that makes me a lesbian cross-dresser." Growled Haruhi. "Because no one bothered to get to know me, they just decided to judge me 'cause I like guy clothes. Really Hikaru, you can be a real big dick sometimes." With that said, she stormed off angrily.

Kaoru shook his head. "You know, you say you like her, then you go and piss her off. But really, did you have to blow up like that?"

"No." Hikaru sighed. "I'll say sorry next time I see him, okay?"

"Whatever, just make sure you tell Haruhi that." Kaoru stood up and looked at the clock. "It's time to get to classes."

"Let's go, then." So the two of them left, leaving the spot where they were sitting at. Leaving behind the words that were said there, too.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Did you hear, a new student is coming to Ouran." Whispered a girl.

"Yeah, I heard it's an Ootori." Said another.

"Oh, there he is." She pointed out the window to him. "Isn't that Kyoya Ootori? The last son of the Ootori bloodline?"

Tamaki looked up from his homework. _Ootori, huh? This should be interesting. _He thought. "Is he coming up the driveway now?" He asked someone.

"Yeah, looks like he's alone." Anwsered a boy.

"I better go greet him, then. I'll be back soon." He grabbed all his books and shoved them in his bag.

The walk down was always weird. Tamaki liked when people smiled and waved to him, but a lot of the time people just glared at him. It was hard being the son of the president, all the girls wanted to go on dates with him all the time, so all the boys were mad at him for it. And when he wouldn't go on dates with them, he normally found hate mail the next day.

There was only two people who he really was friends with. One being Mitsukuni Haninozuka and the other being Takashi Morinozuka. Haruhi was nice to him, but they weren't friends, mostly because she was friends with the Hitachiin twins.

He opened the front the doors and walked down the steps quickly, making sure not to trip on his way out.

Kyoya Ootori picked his bags up off the ground. "Thank you for driving me here." The driver nodded and took off, leaving Kyoya by himself. "Couldn't have been any nicer than that." He muttered under his breath. He started to walk up the driveway when he saw one of the most beautiful people he's ever seen.

He had blonde hair and purple eyes. Fair skin that slighly shined in the sunlight. Kyoya couldn't believe his eyes, why was a god standing there?

"Hello, you must be Kyoya Ootori. I'm Tamaki Suoh, and I'll show you around Ouran." Even his voice was perfect.

"I am." Kyoya lifted the bags a bit higher. "Alright, but could you show me to my room first?"

"Of course." Tamaki swooped over and a grabbed them from his hands. "Let me carry those for you, Kyoya-kun."

"All right." Kyoya walked beside the blonde. "Do you know who my roommate might be?"

"Do you have a piece of paper with your room number on it?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." He dug around in his pocket until he found it. "Room 204. So do you know who it is?"

"Oh, that's my friend's room. His name is Honey, he's a really nice guy. You'll love him."

_I doubt it, with a name like Honey. _Kyoya thought. "So, you're the president's son? What's that like?" He asked.

"It's all right, I guess." Tamaki shrugged. "I think that life at Ouran's great, though. Most of the time."

"What does that mean?" Kyoya asked as he opened the door for Tamaki.

"Thank you." Said Tamaki. "Anyway, you don't really have to worry about that. Some of the kids think I'm something I'm not, so they like to pick on me."

Kyoya nodded. "That's not very nice. Why don't you do anything about it?"

"Because if I told my Father, they would be kicked out, which isn't very nice itself. I think if you want to go to Ouran, you should be allowed to." Said Tamaki.

Kyoya was amazed by this. The rumours he heard about Tamaki made him sound awful, and in reality he was a really nice guy. He didn't even realize they were at his room until Tamaki told him.

"We're here." Said Tamaki.

"Oh, thank you for showing to my room, Tamaki-san." Said Kyoya. He took his bags from the blonde boy.

Tamaki knocked on the door. "No problem. If you ever need help, my room number is 304, so I'm a floor above you." He said smiling.

"Who is it?" Asked the muffled voice from the other side.

"It's me, Tamaki." He repiled.

The door burst open to reveil a cute, short, blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy. "Tama-chan! I haven't seen you lately."

Tamaki ruffled his hair. "Sorry, Honey. I've been busy with some stuff, we'll hang out soon, okay?"

"Okay." Honey looked at Kyoya with intrest. "Who's that, Tama-chan?"

"This is your new roommate, Kyoya Ootori."

"Hiya there, Kyo-chan. My name is Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey." He stuck out his hand for the dark-haired boy to shake, which he did.

"Hello, I'm Kyoya. And if you don't mind, could you call me Kyoya?" Kyoya asked, pulling his hand away and pushing his glasses up.

"Nope, I can't. I'm seventeen, which means I'm older than you, Kyo-chan." Honey said happlily.

_What the hell? _Kyoya thought. "How do you know I'm younger then you?"

"Takashi told me. And Tama-chan told him, that's how I know."

Tamaki smiled guitlily. "Looks like I've been caught, time for me to go." He patted Kyoya on the top of the head. "I hope you enjoy your stay at Ouran Highschool, Kyoya-kun." With that said, he left quickly, leaving Kyoya alone with Honey.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Haruhi sighed as she looked out her window. Life at Ouran wasn't at all like what the website said. It had said you'd be treated with respect and kindness, and so far that wasn't the case. Her dad worked at a gay bar and dressed like a woman, so she also got into the habit of dressing as the opposite gender. On her first day here, some girl called her a lesbian because of it.

But a few weeks later in, she talked to Tamaki Suoh for the first time. He was very kind to her, and even gave her some of his lunch, since she couldn't afford the food here half the time. It wasn't so bad after that, bullyling was something she could ignore well, because she was use to it.

Then soon after that, she met the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru was very sweet and caring, while Hikaru was a joker.

She grimced when she thought of Hikaru. He was nice most of the time, except when he was having a bad day, then he was a total jerk. Haruhi sighed again, something must have set him off today.

"I should go talk to him." She mumbled. Hikaru was never the same after his mother's death. Kaoru had told her that he became moody after that, and got mad at people when he was not feeling well that day.

"Hello, Haruhi! How was your day?" Her roommate Renge Houshakuji asked, as she walked into the room.

"Not to bad, I guess." Haruhi sighed. "Hikaru is being a jerk again, that's all."

"Oh, how?" Renge asked as she sat down on Haruhi's bed.

Haruhi laid down. "You know Tamaki Souh, right?"

Renge nodded. "Yeah, we share a class or two."

"Well, Hikaru was in a pissy mood today and started to bash Tamaki's name around and said that he wished that Tamaki would just kill himself. And you know Hikaru's luck, so Tamaki overheard and got mad at him, so Hikaru called him a whore." She finished with a sigh. "I just wish he wasn't so stupid sometimes."

"Sounds pretty bad." Renge shook her head. They sat there for a minute when Renge remembered what she was going to tell her roommate. "Did you hear about the new student?"

"The Ootori kid, right?" Haruhi sat up. "Is that who it is?"

"Yep. He's sharing with Honey, and he's Tamaki's age. He has dark black hair, really dark eyes that almost seems black, and glasses. Does he sound like your type, Haruhi-chan?" Renge asked with a grin.

Haruhi shook her head. "Nope. You know I'm not intrested in getting a boyfriend just yet."

"I know, just joking with you." Renge laughed loudly. "Maybe I'll snag him for myself. What do you think, Haruhi?"

Haruhi snorted. "I think there's no one right for you, Renge. You're too... unique, to put it nicely."

"Haruhi, you can be such a nice sounding bitch sometimes." Renge laughed again.

"I know. That's why everyone here hates me, they don't understand me." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Alright, let's go meet the new kid."

"Ooh, should I dress up?" Asked Renge.

"Nope. Let's be ourselves, and see where that takes us."

"Okay." Renge sighed.

They left the room, making to lock it behind them. If you don't lock your door, sometimes people will come and destroy your stuff. So Haruhi always made sure to lock the door on the way out.

_I wonder what the new kid is like..._ Haruhi thought as her and Renge walked towards the boy's dorm.

**XXXXXXXXX**

TBC. How'd you like the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

These characters belong to Bisco Hatori.

Thank you for reading this.

Sorry if there's any mistakes. I don't have a spellcheck and I have Whooping Cough. So I might not see any, if you see any, tell me please.

**Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors.**

Tamaki walked down the hall, slightly swinging his bag around. What Hikaru said to him earlier was still ringing in his head. For some reason, it bothered him greatly. People have called him names before, but this one struck something deep within him.

He thought about something else, Kyoya Ootori. There was something off about him, but Tamaki couldn't figure out what it was. He's only just met him, but he didn't like the vibe he got off of Kyoya. There was a slight saddness in his eyes when Tamaki spoke to him.

"Oh, well. None of my business." Tamaki decided.

He stopped when he heard the Hitachiin twins voices drifting through the hall.

"I'm not joking, Kaoru! She asked me out, and I said no. Why would I lie about that?" Hikaru said as he walked into the hall. He stopped in the middle of his step when he saw Tamaki standing there.

"Uh..." Hikaru said, with his mouth gapping open.

"Can I help you, Hitachiin?" Said Tamaki coldly.

"No." Said Hikaru. He looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Kaoru elbowed him in the side and glared at him.

"Say you're sorry, moron." He muttered to his twin.

"I-I'm sorry, Tamaki. I didn't mean what I said." Hikaru bowed. "Forgive my rudeness."

"Oh, it's fine." Said Tamaki. "But please, refrain yourself from saying such words around other people, it's not very nice."

"Yeah, okay." Hikaru muttered.

"Great, I'll see you later then." Tamaki walked away.

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru. "Though he says it's fine, I don't believe it. I think you really hurt his feelings, Hikaru. You know Haruhi isn't going to forgive you easliy."

"What does Haruhi have do to with this?" Hikaru asked.

"She's still pretty pissed at you. You know she hates when people are bullied, and that's what you did. You better make it up to both of them." Said Kaoru.

"Okay! I will!" Cried Hikaru. "Sheesh, you'd think I killed somebody or something."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I'm going to go talk to Takashi." Honey told Kyoya. "So if you need anything, just find me in his room."

"Which is where?" Kyoya asked.

"Room 304. You know, Tama-chan's room. Just climb the stairs and follow the numbers until you find it." Said Honey.

"Alright, I can do that." Said Kyoya.

"Great." Honey picked his bag up and opened the door. "Bye, Kyo-chan."

"Goodbye, Honey." Repiled Kyoya.

The blonde boy smiled one last time before closing the door behind him. Kyoya waited a minute before picking his bags up off the floor and started to unpack. He didn't bring much from home. Just some clothes for the days he didn't have to wear the school uniform, and some books. Some would say that Kyoya was a boring person, never leaving his room much, always with his nose in a book. But that wasn't true, there was a reason why Kyoya never left his room unless called.

He ignored the throbbing in his wrists and continued unpacking. He put the books on top of his night table and put his clothes in his closet.

He turned around when there was knocks coming from his door. He walked over and opened the door to reveil to a boy and girl standing there.

"Can I help you?" Kyoya asked them.

The brown-haired boy shook his head. "Nope. I just wanted to me the new kid." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Kyoya grasp the hand. "Kyoya Ootori."

"I'm Renge Houshakuji." Said the light brown-hair girl.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Said Kyoya. "So, are you two dating?"

Haruhi looked at Renge and paused, before bursting into laughter with her. Kyoya just stood there, not quite sure what to do.

Haruhi wiped a tear away. "Hell no. Unless Renge became a lesbian when I wasn't paying attention, 'cause I'm a girl."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were a girl, since you're wearing the boy's uniform and all." Said Kyoya. He felt quite embarrassed by his mistake. It's quite obvious that Haruhi was a female, she had a soft looking face.

"It's okay, I get that all the time." She smiled. "Nobody's ever asked if me and Renge were dating before, that's a new one."

"You're not my type, Haruhi. So I wouldn't even date you if you were a guy." Said Renge.

"I am so your type, you lying cow. Didn't you ask me out on my first day here?" Asked Haruhi.

"Wh-whatever, Haruhi, I didn't know." Stuttered Renge. "Anyway, how do you like it here, Kyoya-kun?" She asked him.

"Well, I haven't seen much yet. I did meet the president's son, though." He almost blushed when he thought of Tamaki. "He was very nice."

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, he is. I like him enough."

"Not my type, though." Stated Renge. "I think you are, Kyoya-kun."

"Well, unfortunately for you, you're not my type. Unless you're actually a guy in diguise, too." Said Kyoya.

"Oh, damnit! Why are all the good lookin' ones gay?" Renge cried. "Life's so unfair!"

Kyoya smiled. Maybe this school will be a good thing. Compared to home life, this couldn't be too bad.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Honey knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveil a tall dark-haired man with brown eyes.

"Hiya, Takashi." Honey walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "How was kendo?"

"Fine." Said the man called Takashi.

"So, I got a new roommate. And the best part is Tama-chan likes him, and I think he likes Tama-chan back! So maybe, Tama-chan won't be so lonely an' sad anymore if Kyo-chan becomes his friend." Said Honey.

"Mm." Grunted Takashi.

The blonde boy fell back on the bed. "How is Tama-chan doing? Is he getting any better?"

Takashi sat down on a chair and nodded slightly. "Not so depressed anymore."

"People need to stop picking on him." Fumed Honey. "It's not his fault that he's the president's son. It's not like he asked for it."

"I know it's not fair, Mitsukuni." Said Takashi calmly. "But some people don't understand sometimes. Look at Haruhi Fujioka, people picked on her when she first got here. But she stood up for herself, and now people don't bug her as much."

"Are you saying Tama-chan needs to stand up for himself?" Asked Honey.

Takashi nodded. "People will keep knocking you down unless you do something about it."

"But, Tama-chan doesn't like to make people mad or upset." Said Honey.

"True."

Honey gave a big sigh. "Sometimes he can be too nice."

Takashi nodded again. They both sat there in silence, trying to figure out how to help their friend out.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hikaru walked down the hallway in anger. _It's not my fault that he's a prat! _He thought angerliy. _How am I going to make it up to him and Haruhi? I don't like him, it's not fair that I have to be nice to the guy._

He slammed the front doors open. Storming down the steps, he pushed people out of the way. _Why do I have to be the nice one? How come people don't have to be nice to me? I hate everyone 'cept Haruhi and Kaoru!_

Nobody could understand the anger of the Hitachiin boy. How could one understand, when the anger came from the lost of a loved one. Hikaru had anger issues to begin with, but they got worse with the death of his mother. Kaoru was the only one who could calm the storm inside him when he got upset by something.

He walked all the way to grassy area of Ouran. People didn't come here often, since there was nothing to see. People came to Ouran to see the rich, beautiful sights of the place. They didn't come to see some grass. But Hikaru liked it here, it help him think.

The wind made the grass and trees sway as he sat underneath the trees. He took a deep calming breath to calm himself down. Sometimes he worked himself up too much, and couldn't calm down afterwards.

_Maybe I should see what the talk about the new kid is... _Hikaru thought. _What family did he come from again? Oh, yeah, the Ootori's._ He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyoya waved goodbye to the two girls while they walked away. _That was nice. _He thought. He was just about to go back to unpack some more, when he noticed someone standing around the corner. The boy had orangish coloured hair and golden eyes.

"Is there something you need?" Kyoya asked the boy.

The boy step out from the corner. "Uh, hi. I-I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. You must be the new student, the Ootori kid."

"Hello." Kyoya smiled. "I'm him. My name is Kyoya. So, you're a Hitachiin. Never thought I'd meet one."

"Yeah, well, I never thought I'd meet an Ootori. So I guess it's a first time for everyone." Kaoru laughed. _Man, he's handsome. I didn't think he'd be so good looking. _He thought to himself.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Kaoru. I hope we can talk again soon." Said Kyoya.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too, Kyoya. I better let you get back to unpacking. Later." Kaoru walked off.

"Goodbye." Said Kyoya.

_Now, he would make a good looking boyfriend._ Kaoru blushed to himself. _Why am I thinking like that? He might not even be gay. _He sighed. "But he was just so... hot."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Orangish. What a weird word. Anyway, it might be awhile before the next chapter comes out. I have two reasons. One: I am sick. I don't feel like writing sometimes when I'm sick. Number two: I'm also writing a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic called 'That's life I guess', and it's coming to an end soon. So I'm busy writing that one also. Please be patience and try not to annoyed if it doesn't come out quickly enough for you.

Leave a review if you feel like it. But please, if you're going to favour the story or alert, leave a review at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Bisco Hatori owns this, not me.

Thanks for reading my story. And thank you guys who left reveiws, it means a lot to me.

Sorry if there's spelling mistakes.

**Chapter 3: Kyoya And Hikaru.**

"Damn it all to hell!" Cursed the elder of the twins. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Hikaru stood there in the middle of thier room soaking wet because he had fallen asleep outside, when it had started to rain. Kaoru was sitting on his bed with a book in hand. He let his brother rant and rave a bit before cutting in.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken a nap outside, Hikaru. I don't see how it's my fault." Tsked Kaoru.

"You should come to find me after it started to rain!"

"Why? Am I your babysitter, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. "I was busy talking to someone, I didn't even know you were outside."

Hikaru walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. "Who were you talking to? Haruhi?"

"No, I was talking to the new kid, Kyoya Ootori." Said Kaoru.

The older twin dried his hair with the towel. "Oh, really? Is he cool? Nerdy?"

_He's handsome. And sexy. _Is what Kaoru thought, but didn't say out loud. "He's very put together, and nice. I didn't get to talk to him much, since he was unpacking. But Haruhi and Renge were leaving when I got there, so he can't be all bad."

"Well, maybe I should go meet him." Said Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded. "That would be a good idea. I'll show you were his room is." _And get a better look at him._

"Okay! Just let me change!" Said Hikaru loudly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyoya stepped away from the closet. "I'm finally done." He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. _I wonder if Tamaki's busy..._ He thought to himself. _Oh, damnit Kyoya! Stop thinking about him. What would Father say? He wouldn't say anything, he'd just smack me. _

There was a knock at the door, followed by, "Kyoya-kun, are you in there?" Tamaki's voice asked.

The black-haired teen stood up quickly and opened the door. Tamaki was standing there with a smile on his face. He wasn't wearing the unifrom, but a button down polo shirt and a pair of brown khaki pants.

"I thought I'd come and see how you're doing." The blonde smiled even more. "And if you like, take a walk with me?"

"Sure." Said Kyoya. He walked out the door and started walking with Tamaki.

_Does he always look like this? I wonder... _Kyoya slightly shook his head. "So, Tamaki-san, what do you like about this place?"

"Just Tamaki, please." Said Tamaki. "Now, let me think... oh! I like the people."

"The people?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki nodded. "Everyone comes from different backgrounds. It's interesting to see what they do with their lives, and what they do with it when they come here."

"I see." Said Kyoya. "Is that why you don't want anyone to leave?"

"Kinda. I don't think it's fair to leave because you might be having a bad day. The one boy who likes to pick on me has it rough, so I don't hold it against him when he snaps at me. Like I said before, if you want to go to Ouran, then you should be allowed to go." Tamaki shrugged. "Some people say I'm too nice, and maybe I am, but it doesn't matter."

Kyoya nodded. "I don't think you're too nice Tamaki, I think you're just fine the way you are."

"Aw, thanks Kyoya-kun." Tamaki smiled brightly. "That's so sweet!"

"Please, Tamaki, if we're going to be friends, call me Kyoya."

"All right, Kyoya." Tamaki rolled the name around his tounge. He wasn't use to not using honorifics.

The two of them walked outside and started their walk.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You know, Hikaru, I don't think he's here." Kaoru sighed. His brother has been knocking on Kyoya's door for the last minute.

Hikaru kept knocking though. "He's probably just in the bathroom, he'll be out in a minute. Trust me."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "If you say so, Hikaru."

"Can I ask what you're doing, Hikaru?" Honey asked as he walked down the hall towards his room. "Is there a reason why you're trying to break my door down?"

The older twin stiffened. Mitsukini was one of Tamaki's friends, and knows that him and Tamaki don't get along too well. "Well, I was looking for the new kid, 'cause my brother wanted to talk to him again." Said Hikaru.

Honey moved Hikaru out of the way and opened his door. "Kyo-chan? Are you in here?" He called. When no one anwsered, he turned around to look at the twins. "He's not here."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Hikaru turned around and walked off, leaving Kaoru with the short blonde boy.

"So, uh, I'll leave." Kaoru ran after his brother quickly.

"Weirdos." Honey muttered, before closing the door behind him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Haruhi watched Renge pace back and forth, muttering under her breath.

"Is there something up, Renge?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes!" Renge cried and stomped her foot. "How could you tell?"

"Uh, the way you kept pacing back and forth. What's up?" Haruhi asked.

"It's just not fair! First Tamaki tells me he likes boys, then you were a girl, and now the sexy Kyoya Ootori is gay as well!" Renge fell back onto her bed. "Why do you hate me, God? Did I do something wrong, is that why you're punishing me?"

Haruhi sighed. _Not again. _She thought, before standing up and walked over to her friend and roommate. "Renge, you just haven't found the right person for you yet. Don't worry about it, you're only sixteen, it's not like the world will end if you don't get a boyfriend."

"Oh, Haruhi, you just don't understand relationships." Renge sighed. "But I guess you're right."

"I always am." Haruhi patted her on the back. "Besides, there is one thing you deserve to be punished for."

Renge blushed. "That's wasn't my fault! You promised never to talk about it!"

"I'm only talking about it to you, Renge. I haven't told anyone else."

"You're a good friend, Haruhi." Sniffed Renge.

"Thanks, Renge. You are too."

They hugged each other. Haruhi decided they needed some ice cream, and Renge agreed, so they left to go get some ice cream.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyoya stood outside his door. "Thank you for the walk around, Tamaki. I needed it."

"No problem." Tamaki waved him off. "I was the one who asked, so I should be thanking you." He bowed deeply. "Thank you, Kyoya-sama." He said in a fake pompous voice.

The black-haired teen laughed. "I told you it's just Kyoya."

"I know, but you're my master, Kyoya-sama." Tamaki said in the same voice. "It'd be wrong not to call you Kyoya-sama."

"Kissing ass again, Souh?" Tamaki turned around and his face fell. Hikaru was standing in the middle of the hall with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, hello there, Hikaru." Said Tamaki calmly.

Hikaru started walking down the hall, getting closer to the two. "You didn't anwser my question, Tamaki. Are you kissing somebody's ass again?"

"Hey," Kyoya stepped in between them, "Leave him alone."

"Who are you, another one of his cocksuckers?" Hikaru sneered.

Kyoya glared at Hikaru. He stood straighter and fixed his glasses. "I'm Kyoya Ootori. And I'd assume you're the other Hiitachan, Hikaru."

"Oh." Hikaru loosened his coller. "You're the new kid..."

"Yes, I am." Kyoya stepped forward and jap Hikaru in the chest with his finger. "And you are going to apologize to Tamaki, right now." He said seriously.

"Are you going to make me, Kyoya?" Hikaru growled.

Just then, the door opened. Honey walked out and cracked his knuckles. "No, I am." He said quietly.

Takashi walked out as well. He looked down at Hikaru, as if daring him to start something. Hikaru stepped back and wiped his shirt. "Whatever, I was leaving anyway." He turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Thank you guys, you didn't have to help." Tamaki said quietly. He was looking at the floor with sadness.

"It was no trouble, Tamaki. Me an' Takashi are good at looking intimidating." Honey shrugged.

Takashi nodded. He looked at Kyoya and smiled. "Thank you for helping Tamaki as well, Kyoya-san."

Kyoya took his glasses off and cleaned them. "It was nothing. How long as this been going on?"

Tamaki didn't anwser. He just kept looking down.

Honey sighed. "For awhile now. I don't know for sure, but I'd say seven months."

"Seven months?" Kyoya said surprised. "That long?"

"That's when I figured out, so I'm not sure though."

"Enough, Honey." Tamaki turned around. "It doesn't matter, so leave it be." With that said, he left, leaving the three boys behind.

"I'll go after him." Takashi walked away, following the blonde teen.

Honey walked into his room silently. Kyoya stood there alone, thinking about what he just learned.

**XXXXXXXXX**

TBC. Hey guys, what's up? I'm still working on That's life I guess, but it's almost done. So Tamaki and Kyoya fans, the wait is almost over!


	4. Chapter 4

Bisco Hatori owns Ouran, not me.

Thanks to all of you who read, review, and favour.

I'm so sorry this took forever! I was busy writing That's life I guess, then I went to an AnimeCon, so I've been busy. I'm still going to write this story, I promise!

Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes!

**Chapter 4: A Bargain.**

Kyoya was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark. Honey was sleeping quietly beside in the bed next to him. He thought about Hikaru, the Hitachiin who had been picking on Tamaki earlier. _What's his problem? I don't think Tamaki did anything to him._

He rolled over. "I'll talk to Hikaru tomorrow to fix this mess..." He mumbled into his pillow.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Kyoya~!" There was annoying knocking on the door. Kyoya glanced up at his clock and saw that it was only 7:15.

"What the hell...?" He rolled over and tried going back to sleep, but the knocking continued.

"It's time to wake up, Kyoya~!" Tamaki opened the door and strolled in. "I need to talk to you, so get up please."

"Ughh... what do you want, Tamaki?" Kyoya sat up and grabbed his glasses.

Tamaki sat down on Honey's bed. "I wanted to thank you properly for sticking up for me. So, thank you."

"It was no trouble." Kyoya stretched. "But Honey said this has been going for seven months now, is that true?"

The blonde twisted the blanket around his hands. "It doesn't matter, Kyoya. Hikaru has been going through some things, from what I heard. If he needs to vent on someone, then he can vent on me."

Kyoya combed his fingers through his hair. "But you shouldn't let him get away with things like that, Tamaki. Calling people names is one thing, but calling some you don't even know a cocksucker is another thing all together."

"I know..." Tamaki stood up. "I think I'll be going now, bye Kyoya. I didn't mean to wake you." He walked over to the door and closed it.

"Damnit, way to go, Kyoya." He fell back into his pillows. "Another thing I need to do today."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Haruhi's eyes bore into Hikaru's. "So, what did you do this time?" She asked him.

"N-nothing really." He stammered.

"You're lying, Hikaru. You know I hate it when you lie."

"I-I called the new kid something..." He trailed off.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what did you call him, Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked down and mumbled something. Haruhi kept her eyebrow up. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I-I called him a cocksucker..."

"Hikaru Hitachiin!" Haruhi smacked him on top of his head. "Why the hell did you do that!"

"I-I don't know! I was in a mood... so maybe that's why."

Haruhi sighed. "Look, I get it, I really do. But I don't go around and take it out on other people, Hikaru. You need some serious help for your anger issues."

He nodded. "I know. I'll go apologize to the both of them."

"Yeah you will." Said Haruhi. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay, see ya." Hikaru walked away, his shoulders slumping forward. Haruhi sighed again, she knew those shoulders.

_This will end up worse if he doesn't lighten up. _She shook her head. "Hikaru needs to fix this himself, I can't hold his hand all the time."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hello, Hikaru." The Hitachiin turned around and jumped. Kyoya was standing there, looking quite calm.

"Uhhh, hey there." Hikaru said. Sweat started to form on his face.

"I have something to ask you." Kyoya walked over to him.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"I'd like it if you would apologize to Tamaki, and to me as well." Said Kyoya. "Then you are going to own me a favour or two."

"What?" Hikaru yelled. "Why would I owe you favours? That doesn't make any sense!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "I think it does. Otherwise, I'll tell the school how you've been treating Tamaki."

Hikaru loosened his coller. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I'm not as nice as Tamaki." He pushed Hikaru into the wall. "And when I say I'm going to do something, I do it as fast as possiple. You would be out of here before the week even started."

_This guy is nuts! _Hikaru thought. He sawllowed the lump on his throat. "Okay, I'm sorry Kyoya. I didn't mean what I said."

_Hmm, for some reason, I think you did. _Kyoya frowned. "Good. Now, go apologize to Tamaki, then we'll talk favours."

"Damnit." He muttered. "Fine, I'll see you later then."

"Yes, yes you will." Said Kyoya, with a evil smile shadowing his handsome face.

Hikaru sulked off, leaving Kyoya behind with his thoughts. _Now, to find Tamaki. _He thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tamaki sat with his lunch outside. The wind slightly ruffled his hair and made his lunch cold. He stared off, watching the people do their own thing.

"Guess who." Tamaki jumped when the hands went over his eyes.

"Arrgh!" He yelled. He slapped the hands off his face. He turned around and glared, until he saw that it was Haruhi. "Ah! I'm sorry, Haruhi. I didn't realize it was you!"

Haruhi rubbed her hands. "No biggie, doesn't even hurt." She sat down beside him. "So, how are you doing?"

"Why do you ask?" Tamaki asked, looking at her.

"I was wondering. And I heard what Hikaru said to you and Kyoya-senpai." She said.

He looked down at the ground. "I'm okay. So don't worry about it. I'm more worried that Kyoya won't stay here if Hikaru does something like that again."

"Hmmm, I think he'll stay." She said, looking at the sky.

"Why's that?" Tamaki asked.

She stood up. "I dunno." She shrugged. "I just think he'll stay."

Tamaki shook his head. "If you say so."

She kissed him on the top of his head. "Trust me, I'm always right." With that said, she turned around left.

The blonde teen fixed his hair. "Maybe you are right, Haruhi..." After that, lunch didn't seem so cold.

**XXXXXXXXX**

TBC. Once again, I'm sorry this took so long. I'll try to work faster on this.


	5. Chapter 5

Bisco owns Ouran, lucky her.

Thanks for everything! You guys are great!

Sorry if there's spelling mistakes.

**Chapter 5: To Understand Him.**

"Takashiiiiiiiiiii!" Honey called as he ran down the hall. "TAKASHIIII!"

The black-haired teen scooped Honey up. "What's wrong, Mitsukuni?" He asked.

"There's a black limo outside!" Said Honey.

"...So?"

Honey climbed onto Takashi's shoulders. "It said Ootori on the licence plate."

"...Like Kyoya-san's last name?"

The blonde teen nodded. "Yeah! But, I don't like the way his father looks..."

Takashi started walking towards the front doors. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't look very nice." Mumbled Honey. "He looks mean..."

"Mean? Why would Kyoyo-san's father look mean?"

"I don't know, Takashi!" Honey bonked him on the head. "Why do you think I'd know!?"

"Just asking." Takashi grumbled. He pushed the doors open and walk outside. People had gather around to see who it was. Nobody would admit it, but they didn't see their parents much after coming to Ouran.

A man was standing in front of the car, as if he was waiting for someone. He had deep brown eyes that disapproved of everything they saw, with a disapproving face to go with it. His black hair was gelled down, with his bangs combed to the right. He wore rectangular framed glasses. He had neatly trimmed moustache and beard, and a crisp suit that tied the look together.

Takashi stood beside Tamaki, who was wearing a forced smile. Honey looked down and frowned. "Something wrong, Tama-chan?" He asked quietly.

Tamaki gritted his teeth. "I don't know. I just know I don't like that man."

The doors opened, and Kyoya stood there in shocked silence. He quickly regained himself and walked down the steps. "Father...? What are you doing here?" He asked. He stopped a few steps away, just out of arms reach.

Yoshio Ootori looked down at his son. "I needed to speak to you, Kyoya. Let's go for a ride. It's a little too crowded here, don't you think so?"

Kyoya nodded. "Alright."

Tamaki shook with anger. He clenched his hands into fists. _Can nobody see the way Kyoya's hands are shaking? Am I the only one?! _He jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He glanced over, to see it was Takashi. "Mori-senpai...?"

The older boy just shook his head. Honey placed his chin on top of Takashi's head. "Takashi's right, Tama-chan. There's nothing we can do, it would only make Kyo-chan's life harder."

The blonde teen swallowed his anger. "If you say so, Honey-senpai..."

"Just trust me, Tama-chan."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyoya couldn't stop shaking. Being this close to his father was unnerving. His hands were moist with sweat. "What do we need to talk about, Father?" He asked.

"Akito has told me that you have a friend. He said it was Souh's son, is that right?" Said Yoshio.

"Yes, I'm friends with Tamaki Souh." Replied Kyoya. "Why do you care about that, Father?"

Yoshio rubbed his hands together. "Business would be much smoother with the Souh family if you're actually 'friends' with the son." His hands made quotations when the word 'friend' was said.

Kyoya gritted his teeth. "Father, I'm not lying. Tamaki is my friend."

**SMACK!**

Kyoya's head smacked against the window. His cheek was stinging, with a red welt already forming. "Do not lie to your father, Kyoya." Yoshio sneered. "Why would someone like Souh's son be a friend of yours? You're worthless, don't ever forget that."

"Of course not, Father..." He put his hand on his cheek.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kaoru sighed as he leaned against the wall. He had a feeling that him and Hikaru would fight about something tonight. Call it instinct or whatever you will, but he just knew.

He looked up when the doors opened. Kyoya walked inside, staring ahead. Kaoru cocked his head to the side and asked, "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself over." Kyoya answered coldly.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to you." Kaoru held his hands up. "I just asked a simple question."

Kyoya took his glasses off and sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way, Kaoru." He started to wipe them off. "I just hit my face against the door when going outside."

"Do you want some ice? I got some in my room." Said Kaoru.

The dark-haired teen touch his cheek and winced. "Actually, ice would be nice."

_Looks sore. _Kaoru thought as he stared at Kyoya's cheek. His eyes lit up when a thought occurred to him. "How'd you know I was Kaoru?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Kyoya looked over at him. "Your voice sounds diffirent. And your hair's parted to the left, while Hikaru's is the right."

"Whoa, that's cool!" Kaoru grinned. "Nobody's notice that before!"

Kyoya shrugged. "It isn't that hard."

They walked in silence until they made it to Kaoru's room. Kaoru told Kyoya to sit on his bed while he got the ice. Kyoya looked around at the room. _You can tell whose bed is whose. _He glaced at at the dirty bed across from Kaoru's.

"Hmm, Kaoru, can I ask you something?" Said Kyoya.

Kaoru walked over with the ice-pack. "Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"Why does Hikaru pick on Tamaki?" Asked Kyoya. He took the ice-pack and pressed it against his face.

"..." Kaoru sat down on Hikaru's bed. "He really doesn't like him. You see, we lost our mother last year, and it's been hard on Hikaru. He doesn't know how to show his feelings without snapping and losing his temper. It just pisses him off when he sees Tamaki-senpai happy while he's upset."

"I'm sorry for the loss of your mother. But that doesn't give him the right to go around bullying people because he's upset." Said Kyoya.

"I know, I know! I've tried talking to him about it, but he won't listen to me. He really needs Therapy." Kaoru sighed. "Neither of us has it easy, but I'll be the mature one because Hikaru needs me to be."

Kyoya nodded. "I see. As long as you know what he's doing and you're trying to stop it, that's better than nothing." He handed the ice-pack back to Kaoru. "I have to go now. Thank you for the ice."

"No problem." Kaoru smiled. "I hope you're face gets better soon."

"I hope so too." Kyoya opened the door and left. Kaoru looked down at his hand where the ice was. When Kyoya handed it to him, their fingers brushed just for a second, but it was the best second to Kaoru.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I'm sorry that FI hasn't been coimg out a whole bunch. To be honest, I've just been really lazy this Summer. 'That's life I guess' has one chapter left to write, then I can fully pay attention to FI.

And in case you were wondering, Akito is Kyoya's older brother in the manga. I've only started to read the manga, but I needed someone to tell Yoshio.

Leave a review. See you in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

It's here, chapter 6.

Thanks for all those reviews for the last chapter, you guys rock!

**Chapter 6: Sometimes You Need To Let Loose. **

Haruhi Fujioka stared out her window. She watched the rain make trails down the glass and thought about when she passed the test to go to Ouran.

_"Dad, Dad! I passed the test!" Haruhi ran down the steps of her home. "See, here's the letter!"_

_Her father, Ryoji, face broke into a grin. "That's great, Haruhi!" He gave her a big hug. "Your mother would have been so proud."_

_Haruhi buried her face into her father's shirt. "I know, I know..." A tear trailed down her face. _

_"It's okay, baby. I know you miss your mother, but you should be happy about this, not sad!" Said Ryoji. "Now, why don't we go get something to celebrate?"_

_"Okay." Haruhi wiped the tears off her face. "Let's go."_

The door swung open loudly, making Haruhi jump. Renge stormed into the room and threw her bag at the wall. She fell onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Renge?!" Haruhi stood up and walked over to her roommate. She put her hand on Renge's back. "Did something happen?"

Renge rolled over and said, "oh, hell yeah something happened!" She balled her hands into fists. "I bitch-slapped someone and got in trouble for it!"

"Why the heck didja do that for?" Haruhi asked confused. "Who made you so angry?"

"I don't know, some girl." Renge grabbed the brunette by her shirt. "But she totally started it, Haru-chan! She called me a lesbian because you're my roommate." She let Haruhi go.

"Whatever, Renge." Haruhi shrugged. "You shouldn't listen to idiots like that, otherwise you'll always be annoyed or depressed."

"You just don't get it, Haruhi!" Renge yelled. "I'm tired of being called names because of our friendship! I like you a lot, but it's not fair!"

"Yeah, I know." Haruhi sat down on Renge's bed and sighed. "Life's a bitch sometimes, and you just gotta deal with it." She looked at Renge. "And sometimes we have to be the better person and just grit our teeth, insted of slapping someone 'cause they're a bitch."

"I know, but, arrrgghh!" Renge threw her pillow at the wall. "It's so frickin' unfair!"

"And I've been dealing with it since I came here." Haruhi stood up and fixed her pants. "Let's go out and get drunk on pop!" She stuck her hand out to Renge. "What do ya say, ol' buddy?"

Renge smiled and grabbed her friend's hand. "I'd say yes, ol' pal."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Souh!" Tamaki turned around to see Hikaru calling him. "We need to talk." He said when he reached the blonde teen.

"And what do we need to talk about, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Hikaru bowed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for calling ya names."

Tamaki stared at him in shocked silence. He shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing that? Did someone tell you to?"

_I don't think Kyoya would like it if I ratted him out! _Hikaru thought, so he just shook his head. "No, I realized I was being a dick, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you, Hikaru!" Tamaki threw his arms into the air. "You've done this before, apologizing and then going right back to it!"

"I know, okay!?" Hikaru cried. "I'm just a fucking moron, alright?!"

"Yeah, you are!" Tamaki yelled. "You have no respect for anyone but yourself! You're just a stupid jerk!"

"At least I'm not some fucker who goes around flirting with everybody in the whole damn school!" Hikaru screamed back.

"I'm just being nice! _NOBODY_ likes you, Hikaru! You're awful to everyone!"

"I'm HONEST! YOU JUST LIE TO YOURSELF AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

"I'M NOT LYING TO ANYBODY! I'M JUST BEING MYSELF, UNLIKE YOU! YOU JUST HATE YOURSELF, SO YOU TAKE IT OUT ON US!"

Hikaru balled his hands into fists. "THAT'S IT, SOUH, YOU'RE DEAD!" He ran towads Tamaki with his fist raised, ready to punch him. Tamaki covered his face with his arms, not wanting his face to get hit.

"I think that's enough, you two." A hand shot out and grabbed Hikaru's arm.

Tamaki uncovered his face. "Mori-senpai! You saved me!"

Mori twisted the Hitachiin's arm behind his back. "Are you okay, Tamaki?"

"I'm alright." The blonde teen ran his hand through his hair.

"Let me go, damnit!" Hikaru growled. Mori let him go.

"Now, you both need to apologize to each other, because you're both at fault." Said Mori calmly.

Tamaki took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I didn't mean what I said."

Hikaru turned around. "Whatever. I'm sorry, Souh." He walked away, leaving Tamaki alone with Mori.

"Thanks, Mori. Really, I would have been killed if it weren't for you." Tamaki chuckled nervously. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that, how shameful!"

Mori stared at him for a minute, before watching the other boy's retreating form.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Kyo-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Honey ran into their shared room. "I have something to tell you!"

"Yes, what is it, Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asked. "Can it wait? I really need to finish this." He swept his hand over his desk, where papers were stacked in piles.

"No!" Honey sat down on his bed. "I really need to talk to you about something."

Kyoya sighed. "What is it, then?"

"Well, I noticed you an' Tama-chan were both a bit in the dumps, so I think you should ask Tama-chan to go to the Fair!" Honey exclaimed happliy.

Kyoya leaned into his hand, before wincing. He had almost forgotten about the bruise on his face. He settled for leaning into the chair insted. "Why would I take Tamaki to the Fair?" _Besides, I don't want Tamaki to see my face like this._

"'Cause then you'll both cheer up!" Honey smiled. "Ya know, Kyo-chan, it doesn't hurt to let loose sometimes. We all need fun once in awhile."

The dark-haired teen thought about for a bit. "I guess it wouldn't be too awful... Would it really make Tamaki happy?"

Honey nodded. "Totally."

"Alright, I guess I'll go ask him." Kyoya stood up. "Thanks for the idea, Honey-senpai."

"Anytime." Honey grinned.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Oh, why did I lose my temper like that? I never lose my temper... Maybe Hikaru's tauntings really are getting to me. _Tamaki stare up at his ceiling. He frowned when he heard a knock on his door. _Who's that, I wonder? _"Come in." He called.

Kyoya opened the door. "Hey, Tamaki."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki sat up happliy. "What are you doing- what happen to your face?" He asked when he saw the bruise. He stood up and strided over. "Did someone hit you?" He place his hand on Kyoya face gently, not wanting to hurt his friend.

"No, I slipped and hit it against my door, that's all." Kyoya said. He grabbed Tamaki's hand and pulled it off. "I'm fine now." _His hand is so warm, and it fits in mine nicely. _He noted.

"Alright, if you say so." Tamaki pulled his hand away, much to Kyoya's displeasure. He sat back down on his neatly made bed. "Was there something you wanted, Kyoya?"

"Oh, yes. Would you like to go to the Fair with me?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki shoot up. "Really? You really want to go?" When Kyoya nodded, Tamaki grinned. "Of course I want to go!" He started to change, and ranting about how it was raining so they needed to wear the proper outfit. Kyoya smiled, not even his father could ruin this moment.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hey, how was that chapter? Leave a review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! We're making progress!

I forgot to ask you guys at the end of the last chapter. Who do you think Haruhi should end up with? Hikaru or Renge?

**Chapter 7: The Fair Of Good Times.**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why am I doing this? What if Father figures out? _Kyoya thought while walking with Tamaki. The rain was pouring down, but that didn't stop the cheerful blonde. He dragged Kyoya all over the place, making him buy things he didn't want.

The rain soaked the both of them, but Tamaki didn't mind all that much. When Kyoya asked why Tamaki wasn't wearing a hood, Tamaki repiled with, "becuase I look sexier this way." And Kyoya couldn't agree more.

Now, the dark-haired teen wouldn't admit he might be feeling something for the sexy blonde. If he did that, he might as well be dead, since his father would kill him.

But, there was no way Kyoya could lie to himself forever. He was a smart boy, and knew that if he did that, it would end terribly.

"Look, Kyoya! Let's go buy hot dogs!" Tamaki pointed at the hot dog stand.

"Why would anyone want to eat something like that?" Kyoya said with disgust. "It's not even real meat!"

"But they're yummy to eat once in a while." Tamaki walked over to the hot dog stand. "Two hot dogs, please!"

The hot dog man nodded. "Whattya want on them?"

"Hmm, mustard and ketchup!" The blonde turned to Kyoya. "What do you want on yours?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I told you I didn't want one, Tamaki."

Tamaki turned back to the stand. "And a plain one for my friend."

"Coming up!" The man started to make them while the boys waited.

"So, Kyoya, when are you going to stop lying to me?" Tamaki asked, not looking at his friend.

Kyoya stood there shocked for a second. "What do you mean, Tamaki? I'm not lying to you about anything."

The violet-eyed boy glanced at Kyoya. "I may not look it, but I am smart. I know the difference between a door and a hand. If you had actually fallen on a door like you claimed, you would have a scrap on your face, which you don't. Meaning someone smacked you."

"I see." Kyoya pulled his glasses off and started to wipe the rain water off them. "I apologize that I misjudged your intelligence, Tamaki. But I really don't feel like talking about what happened, so if we could stop talking about it now, that would be nice."

"But, Kyoya, I need to know if someone in the school hurt you. Because if they did, I have to tell my father." Said Tamaki.

Kyoya put his glasses back on. "I said it was nothing, Tamaki. So stop."

"Was it Hikaru? Or somebody else?"

"Tamaki, I said stop. So shut up."

"But Kyoya, I need to know. It would be awful if it happened again."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

""Because, it was my father, alright!?" Kyoya growled at him.

Tamaki stood there in shock. Then his violet eyes flashed with anger. "I knew it! I told Honey-senpai he was bad news. That you were scared of him!"

"Tamaki!" Kyoya snapped. "It's none of your business!"

"But Kyoya-" Tamaki started, before Kyoya cut him off.

"I said it's none of your business. I told you to stop, so shut your mouth and listen." Kyoya said quietly and coldly.

"Uhh, I don't mean to innterrupt, but yer hot dogs are ready." Said the hot dog man.

Tamaki grabbed them and paid. Him and Kyoya walked off to find a dry place to eat. When they sat down, Tamaki turned to Kyoya. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. I didn't mean to pry."

Kyoya sighed. "It's alright, Tamaki. I don't want to be mad at you, since you're really my only friend so far."

"Do you want a hug?" The blonde asked.

The black-haired teen laughed. "Sure, why not?" Kyoya hugged Tamaki. Warmth filled them both. Kyoya blushed against Tamaki chest, while the blonde stared at the sky and blushed. When they pulled away, they both looked the other way.

_That felt... really nice. _Tamami thought.

_Why am I blushing like some highschool girl? Calm down, Kyoya._ Kyoya thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, let's shoot ducks, Haruhi!" Renge ran over to the duck shooting game. "Have you ever played this before?"

Haruhi laughed. "Of course." She picked up a water gun. "But don't cry if I kick your ass."

"Hey, whose ass are you going to kick, Haru-chan?" Renge asked with a smirk. She paid the man for her gun. She took aim and hit the duck dead-on.

The brown-haired teen's jaw dropped. "You played this before, haven't you?"

"I never said I hadn't played before, now did I?" Renge laughed.

Haruhi took aim and fired, hitting the duck dead-on as well. "Don't mess with me, ya got that?" She asked playfully.

So they shot at ducks for awhile. Haruhi couldn't help but think that the time she spent with Renge was one of the best. She could always be herself when she was with the other girl. _I guess it doesn't matter what other people say. _Haruhi thought. _But it does to Renge, so if I can't be as close to her as I want to be, that's fine. I want her to be happy. _

"Hey, Haru-chan? Are you alright?" Renge asked. She waved her hand in front of Haruhi's face. "You're spacing out."

Haruhi blinked a couple of times. "Did I?"

Renge nodded. "I was asking you something and you didn't anwser."

"Oh, sorry." Haruhi rubbed the back of her head. "What did you ask?"

"I asked if you saw Tamaki and Kyoya over there!" Renge jumped up and down. "They were hugging! What do you think that means?! Do you think they're dating!?"

"Whoa, take a breath!" Haruhi held her hands up. "Are you sure it was them? And are you sure they were even hugging?"

The loud girl put her hand on her hip. "Of course it's them! I can spot Tamaki's hair from sixty miles away! And yes, they were hugging!"

Haruhi grabbed her chin thoughtfully. "Well, we still shouldn't jump to conclusions." She spread her hands out. "It's none of our business if they are or not."

Renge sighed. "I guess you're right." She grinned evily. "Do you think they let me take pictures of them kissing?"

Haruhi punched her friend in the arm. "You are such a dirty pervert."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kaoru sat on his bed, staring out the window. He had thought about what Kyoya had said to him. That maybe he really did needed a chat with is older brother.

Hikaru walked into the room. He dropped his bag on the floor and glanced at his younger brother. "Somethin' wrong?" He asked.

"Nah, it's nothing." Kaoru said, then regretted it. "Actually, there is."

"What's up?" Hikaru pulled his Ouran jacket off and hung it up.

The younger twin took a deep breath. "Well, it's about you..."

"Hm-hm." Hikaru unbuttoned his shirt. "About what?"

"Well, I think you should stop taking out your anger on Tamaki and the other students." Kaoru said, looking at his feet. He closed his eyes and waited for the explosion, but insted all he got was a hand on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, Hikaru was standing over him, tears shining in his eyes.

"I know, I'm trying. I-I just don't know how." He sat down beside his brother. "Everytime I try to say sorry, it never works! Like a while ago, I tried tellin' Suoh I was sorry, but we ending up fighting and yelling." He buried his hands into his face. "Why am I so fucked up?"

"Hey, you are not fucked up, Hikaru." Kaoru hugged him. The younger twin started to rub Hikaru's back. "I know that you've had a hard time with Mom's death, I really do. And I understand that you don't know how to keep your feelings in check. All I'm saying is, you gotta try."

"I will! I promise I will..." Hikaru cried into Kaoru's shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile, until Hikaru calm down. When he finally did, he pulled his face off of Kaoru's shoulder. "Sorry, bro."

Kaoru smiled. "Don't worry about it." He took his shirt off. "Hey." He said, an idea striking him. "Why don't we go rent a movie or something? You like movies."

Hikaru nodded. "Okay... What do you want to watch?"

The younger brother smiled. "How about The Avengers?"

The older brother laughed. "Okay, 'cause we've only seen it six times now."

They both got dressed and left the room. Hikaru felt a little better now that he let some of feelings out. Kaoru was just happy he didn't get yelled at like he thought he would.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Takashi, is it wrong to love?" Mitsukuni asked his best friend and cousin.

Takashi stared at the wall for a minute. "I think if you truly love someone, it shouldn't matter who you love."

Mitsukuni nodded. He rested his head on Takashi's shoulder. "Is it wrong for us to love each other?"

The black-haired teen shook his head. "As long as we don't get caught it doesn't." He kissed the blonde on the mouth. Mitsukuni gladly accepted the kiss. After a few minutes of sweet kisses, they broke apart.

Mitsukuni laid on top of Takashi. "It's unfair. I know it wrong to love someone who's in your family, but I can't help but love you, Takashi."

The older teen hugged the blonde. "I know. And I love you as well, Mitsukuni." He kissed the younger teen again. They kept on kissing like that for awhile, sweet kisses filled with love. But then it turned into something more, the kisses started to be filled with lust as well.

Takashi rolled on top of the blonde, careful not to hurt him. He kept kissing the younger teen as he started to unbutton Mitsukuni's shirt. The blonde teen grabbed Takashi's shirt, and ripped it open, making the buttons clattered to the floor.

The next twenty minutes were filled with love and no regret.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Shit, I'm done! Finally! Alright, see ya next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

And, here's chapter 8. I liked the last chapter, probably my favourite so far. What about you guys?

**Chapter 8: Lies Are Better Then The Truth, Sometimes.**

"I wonder where everyone else is." Said Tamaki. "I'm sure Honey-senpai said he'd be here with Mori-senpai. I wonder where they are?"

"Something must have held them up, that's all." Said Kyoya.

After the touching hug they had shared, Kyoya and Tamaki decided to head off to the mall. Both of them were soaked to the bone, but so was a lot of teens that were in the mall. The rain hadn't let up while they were out, and now it was raining even harder than before.

But, Kyoya couldn't help but think about how sexy Tamaki was in the rain. His hair had a sparkle to it because it was wet.

And on the other side of those feelings was Tamaki. He thought Kyoya was good looking. Tamaki had known he was gay since he was five, when he asked his father if he could have a tiara for his brithday. The blonde wanted to ask Kyoya if he would go to the movies with sometime, but now Tamaki knew that wasn't an option. He knew what kind of man Yoshio Ootori was, and it wasn't a kind one.

The bruise on Kyoya's face was enough to tell Tamaki to watch his steps. If he pissed Ootori-san off, it would be taken out on Kyoya. And the last thing Tamaki wanted to do was hurt the black-haired teen.

_If only there was a way to take him out without Ootori-san figuring out! _Thought Tamaki. Until then, though, he would have play it safe.

He grabbed Kyoya's hand. "Look, let's go in that store!" Tamaki dragged Kyoya into the clothing store.

"Okay, Tamaki! You don't have to rip my arm off!" Kyoya said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You don't look to upset about it." Tamaki pointed out. Kyoya shrugged and followed Tamaki into the store.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Haruhi opened her bag and sighed. She pulled out a handfull of nasty notes. Most of them said the same thing. _Bitch, I hope you die. Dyke, just kill yourself. _Haruhi hated the ones that said things like; _Give me a call, I'll show you how a real man takes a woman. _And all the same bullshit that she had to deal with everyday.

"Who the fuck writes these kinda of things anyway?" She muttered under breath.

Renge stuck her head in the bathroom. "Are you okay, Haru-chan?"

"Yea', I'm fine!" Haruhi hid the paper behind her back. "I was just washing my hands. Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long." She dropped them into the garbage can that was behind her. "Let's go."

"Okay." Renge grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her away. She had saw the paper, but decided not to say anything. It wasn't any of her business to intrude in Haruhi's life.

Renge felt bad about this. Because she had complained to Haruhi earlier about being called a lesbian and Haruhi took her out to make her feel better. But Haruhi has been dealing with this since she started going to Ouran.

_That's it! I need to stand up for Haruhi! _Renge resolved in her head. _I won't let anyone pick on her anymore!_

Haruhi watched as Renge's face harden. _This can't be good. _She thought. "Hey, Renge?" Renge turned to face Haruhi. "Do you just want to go home and watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Nodded Renge. She grabbed Haruhi's hand, and didn't let go until they got to the school.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kaoru lined up the Dominoes carefully, not wanting to knock them over. It was one of his favourite past times, mindless hours of fun as he always said. Hikaru was sleeping on the couch, falling into his deep sleep after the movie finished. But Kaoru wasn't tired, insted his mind was at work.

He really liked Kyoya Ootori. But he didn't want to just come out and say; "I think you're really hot! Want to go on a date with me?" No, that wouldn't work with Kyoya. Kyoya was smart, he was sly. There was no way Kyoya would say yes to Kaoru if he asked the dark-haired teen that way.

On the way home, he had saw Kyoya with Tamaki. Did that mean something? Kaoru shook his head, he didn't think so. It just looked like they were just hanging out together at The Fair, like friends do.

But that meant Kyoya was friends with Tamaki, which meant Kaoru would have to become friends with Souh as well. For some reason though, he didn't think that would go so well. Since his brother was the one who picked on Tamaki like there was no tomorrow.

"Damnit, Hikaru. You always make things harder." Kaoru whispered under his breath.

Hikaru rolled over and muttered something into his pillow. Kaoru glanced at him before getting back to his Dominoes.

Well, maybe if he apologized for his brother's mistake. He shook his head, that wouldn't work. Tamaki would want Hikaru say it, not him. There must be a way to make the blonde bishonen like him, but how?

Tamaki was friends with Haruhi, wasn't he? Maybe he could Haruhi to vouch for him. Kaoru sighed, like Haruhi would do that. "Dang, this is harder then I thought."

_Wait a minute, I could lie to Kyoya. _Kaoru thought. _Would that work, if I lied to him about being friends with Tamaki, and maybe some other things? It could, if I did it right..._

And he watched as the Dominoes fell, one by one.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyoya smiled slightly. He couldn't help it, Tamaki was just being so... cute. The way the blonde was trying on things, it made Kyoya laugh. But for some reason, even though he was happy, he knew there was no way for it to last forever. Because everytime he smiled, it hurt. The bruise on his face made it hard to smile.

He scratched his wrist, and grimaced at it slightly. The faded scars showed that he had tried stupid things when he was younger to get away from his father. But it turned into failure when Kyoya realized he didn't really want to die. So he stop cutting himself.

_I guess I made the right choice in that. _He thought, when he looked up again. Because Tamaki was smiling at him. It made his heart skip a beat.

"So, what do you think, Kyoya? Do you think this looks nice on me?" Tamaki asked. He was wearing black jeans with plain white shirt, with a dark blue button up.

"Tamaki, I can't answer that." Kyoya slightly smirked. "If I do, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh, you flatter me." Tamaki laughed. "I'm going to change and buy this outfit!"

Kyoya nodded and waited once again. When Tamaki came back out, he paid for clothing and they left. "So, Kyoya, do you want to go to my room when we get back?"

The black-haired teen shrugged. "I don't see why not. You have anything planed?"

"Of course not!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I do everything on impulse!"

"For some reason, I believe you." Kyoya laughed. He jumped a little when Tamaki grabbed his hand. When he glanced at the blonde teen, Tamaki just smiled and shrugged.

Little did they know, someone had been following and watching them the whole time they were out. A camera flashed, and the person in the bush was gone.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all, chapter 9 is here!

These characters belong to Bisco Hatori.

Sorry for the long wait for the last chapter. I wrote this one quickly to make up for it.

**Chapter 9: Who Knows?**

Hikaru sat there with his jaw hanging open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Someone posted pictures on the Ouran Highschool website of Tamaki and Kyoya. In the pictures, they were holding hands, laughing and smiling with each other. There was even a picture of them hugging!

"Jesus Christ..." He said quietly.

Everyone in the room was whispering about it. There was a quiet buzz filling the room. In the back of the room, some of the girls were crying. Others were cursing Kyoya's name. Some of the guys were calling them names, even some of them looked annoyed.

"Whoa, can you believe this?" Whispered one of the girls.

"I can't! Why would Tamaki do this to us!?" Cried one of the other girls.

Kaoru walked into the room and sat next to his twin. He glanced at the laptop and sighed. "They're probably fake. Why are so many people freakin' out?" He asked his twin.

"I dunno, Kaoru." Hikaru shrugged. "They look real to me."

"Yeah, but, come on! We have things like Photoshop, it's not like nobody knows about it." Kaoru shook his head. "Some people choose to believe in the stupidest things."

"Maybe...Though it's none of our business who Souh's dating." Hikaru sighed. "Though I guess it's a big deal since it's that Ootori guy."

_It's a big deal to me. _Kaoru thought. _If Kyoya is dating Tamaki, I don't have a chance in hell with him! _The twins looked up when Haruhi sat down beside them.

She barely looked at the screen. "You guys heard the news as well?" When the both nodded, she sighed. "I've been hearing about it all effing morning. Renge keeps asking me if Tamaki would think it's creepy that she wants pictures of them together." She shook her head. "The hell I'd know!"

The twins laughed. "I always told you that girl was nuts!" Said Hikaru.

"Ya know, for once in your life, Hikaru, I believe you." She mumbled under breath, which made the twins laughed even more.

"Alright, class. Settle down!" The teacher clapped his hands togather. "In your seats!"

Everyone sat down in their seats, and class begain. But the was really only one thing on all their minds; Tamaki, why?

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT IT ALL!" Kyoya roared. He'd saw the pictures when he went on his laptop this morning. There was posts all over the website.

**lappy_bunny wrote: i dont beleave it! i love u tamaki! **

**The King of Life wrote: What the sh*t is this?! didn't know tamaki was a f****

**Crazygirl-fangirl wrote: Guys, leave them alone! Who cares about it?**

**The Trick God wrote: All of you shut up! You don't know the facts, so don't talk about them!**

**jack of all trades674 wrote: ouran is a gay school dont come here if youre straight**

"Maybe if some of you could actually write!" Kyoya punched the wall in anger. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" He yelled. He punched the wall until his fist started to bleed. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he fell to the floor.

He looked up at the ceiling. _Why? Why can't I just be happy? _His tears trailed down his face, and dripped onto the floor. The blood from his hand was running down his fingers and was staining the floor, but Kyoya didn't care.

Kyoya pulled off his glasses and put them on the floor beside him. He put his face in his knees and started to cry more. Everytime something good happened to him, something had to mess it up.

He jumped when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Tamaki standing there. Kyoya quickly buried his face again. "Is there something you need, Tamaki?" He asked, trying to keep his voice sounding calm.

Tamaki sat down beside him. "I'm guessing you saw the pictures." When Kyoya didn't anwser him, he just kept talking. "Yeah, I saw them as well. Honey-senpai told a couple of students off, with Mori-senpai there of course. You know," he said, looking at Kyoya, "it's not that bad. In a few weeks, they'll find someone else to pick on."

"Tamaki! You don't get it!" Kyoya looked up, his eyes red and puffy. "Everytime I get something nice or something good happens to me, something like this happens! For some reason, the world doesn't want me to be happy!"

The blonde looked at him. "I want you to be happy..." Tamaki whispered. He put his hand over Kyoya's bloodly knuckle.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki for a minute, then looked at his hand. For some reason, he couldn't look the blonde teen in the eye.

"Kyoya, from the time you got here, 'til now, I thought you were good looking. People can't choose who they fall in love with." Tamaki smiled. "And I've loved you since you came Ouran."

"Damn, seems like you're even smarter than you look..." Kyoya shook his head. "It seems like you knew the right things to say..."

Tamaki laughed. "Well, I was the smartest until you got here, Kyoya." And then, he bent over and kissed Kyoya on the lips. "Now, what do you say we get that hand looked at?" He whispered into the glasses-wearing teen's ear.

"I think that's probably for the best." Kyoya stood up. He pulled Tamaki up from off the floor. And together, they left to go see the school nurse.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Yoshio Ootori sat in his office, the vein in his temple throbbing. Akito had showed him the pictures this morning. _How dare he?! My own son, dating another man... how disgusting. Does the little brat not understand he's going to ruin the Ootori name?! Well, maybe I should pay my youngest son another visit._

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. "Come in." He said firmly.

Akito walked into the room. "Hello, Father. How are you?" He asked, his voice slick.

"I could be better." Yoshio turned his chair so it faced the window. "Is there something you would like, Akito?"

"Yes, Father. I was wondering if I could go talk to Kyoya?" He asked.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Yoshio stroked his beard. "Well?"

Akito sat down and crossed his legs. "I was thinking _I _could go talk to Kyoya about those..." He grimced. "...Photos. Then you wouldn't have to leave the office, _Father_." He said in a silky tone.

"Hmm... I guess that would be better. I wouldn't want that damn old man Souh sticking his nose in my buisness." The elder Ootori turned his chair slightly, enough to see his son. "Alright, but make sure you tell Kyoya I saw the photos."

The son nodded and smiled. "Of course, Father." He stood up. "I'll take my leave now." Yoshio waved his hand, shooing his second son out of the room.

Akito closed the door behind him. A evil, sly smirk spread across his face. "Well, guess I going to go visit little Kyoya..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Who would have done something like this, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked. "I mean, really. It's not like Kyo-chan has been here long enough to actually piss someone off!"

Takashi nodded. "True."

Mitsukuni sighed. "A man of very little words, aren't you?" Takashi nodded, causing the younger boy to laugh.

Takashi glanced over. "Isn't that Tamaki?" He said, pointing at the blonde teen walking by.

"Yup. I should go say hi!" Mitsukuni jumped up, only to be grabbed by Takashi. "Hey, let me go, Takashiiiiiiii!" Takashi only shook his head and pointed again.

Kyoya was walking beside Tamaki. One of his hands were bandaged up, while the other was in Tamaki's. The big brown eyes widened. "I didn't know they were actaully dating! Now I kinda feel bad beating all those guys up..."

The black-haired teen nodded slightly. "We should...head back to your room. I have a feeling that your wall doesn't look like what it did last time..." He mumbled.

"For some reason, I think you're right." Mitsukuni frowned. "But ya know what's weird? Even though they're happy, I have a real bad feeling. Like something bad's gonna happen..."

"Something bad..." Takashi repeated. "Maybe you're right."

Mitsukuni sighed again. "Oh well, we can't stop a feeling, can we? So let's go see what Kyo-chan did to my wall, and what picture will be big enough to cover it."

**XXXXXXXXX**

All done!


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10! We made it!

Bisco Hatori owns these charatcers, not me.

**Chapter 10: Letters From Home.**

Tamaki laid in his bed smiling. He got Kyoya to agree to go out with him. He was so happy right now, he could yell.

"You know, Kamu-chan, I really think Kyoya's happy with it as well." He told his stuffed bear. "I can't wait until we can go on real dates and stuff like that."

He looked up when he heard a knock. "Come in." He called.

"Mail's here." Said the mailman. He handed Tamaki the letter. Tamaki smiled and said thanks, and opened up the letter when the mailman left.

_It's from Father! _Tamaki read from the front. He opened the folded piece of paper and read from it.

_Dear Tamaki, my loving son,_

_How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile. I thought I'd come by to check on you and see how the school was, since I've been in France with your Mother. _

_By the way, are those pictures on the website real or fake? If they are fake, I'll find whoever did this to you and Yoshio's son. And if they are real, I'm happy for you! I hope he's just like the boy of your dreams you use to tell me all about._

_Another thing, did those bullies stop picking on you yet? I know the reason why you didn't tell me their names, because you want everyone to enjoy our wonderful school, but if they're hurting you still, there needs to be punishment._

_I'll see you soon, Tamaki. I love you._

_Yuzuru Souh, your father._

"Oh gosh! Father's coming home!" Tamaki folded the letter back up. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, and put the letter in with the other ones he's gotten from his father over the years.

"I better go tell the staff!" He happily walked out of the room, only to walk into Kaoru. "Oh, sorry." Tamaki bowed. "I wasn't watching my step."

Kaoru shook his head."Nah, it's okay. I was actually coming to talk to you."

"Why?" Tamaki asked. Kaoru didn't hate him like Hikaru did, but didn't mean he trusted the Hitachiin boy.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted come to a movie with me and Haruhi tomorrow. Ya see, Hikaru's busy, so I thought it'd be a good time to ask." Kaoru gave a catty smile. "And I'm going to ask Kyoya to come as well."

A small blush appeared on Tamaki's face. "Well, I guess if Hikaru's not going to be there...I'm sure it will be fine." He said.

The smile grew even bigger. "That's awesome! I'll call to tell you when we're leaving." The Hitachiin ran away, leaving behind a very confused Tamaki Souh.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyoya sat at his desk. He tapped his pencil against it, thinking what to write. His sister Fuyumi had written to him. He pulled open the drawer and pulled the letter out and read it once more.

_Dear Kyoya,_

_How are you doing, little brother? I'm doing great, so I hope you're having an awesome time as well! Father has been nagging at me to move out and find a good hubby, but you and I both know that's not gonna happen soon!_

_I really do miss you Kyoya, home's kinda quiet without you around. But I know you're probably really happy now, so that's all the matters._

_By the way, you aren't cutting yourself again, are you? I don't think you would do that again, but it doesn't hurt to ask. I am your big sister after all, I have to care for you anyway I know how!_

_Alright, I'll talk to you soon. I love you Kyoya!_

_Fuyumi Ootori._

_P.S. Akito is coming to see you soon!_

Kyoya thought about the ending of the letter. Why would Akito come to see him? Kyoya was never on the greatest terms with his older brother. So it was strange that Akito wanted to see him.

"Maybe Father's sending him about the pictures..." Kyoya sighed. "Why must they bother me all the damn time!"

A knock disrupeted his rant. He pulled the door open and saw Kaoru standing there with grin on his face. "Hey there, Kyoya. How are ya doing?"

"I'm alright, I guess." Kyoya fixed his glasses. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, sorta. You see, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me sometime?" Kaoru clasped his hands behind his back. "Haruhi and I were going to see a movie tomorrow, and Tamaki said he may come."

"Oh, I guess that's alright." Kyoya shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to go see a movie."

"Awesome! I'll call you when we're leaving." Kaoru grinned. "I'll see you later then!" With that said, he ran off.

Kyoya stared at him for a minute. "He didn't ask for my number..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Takashi stared out his window. There was a bad feeling stirring in his stomach, but he couldn't figure out what it was for. Was it because Mitsukuni was in trouble? No, that wasn't it. Maybe it was someone else he cared for, but who? Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki.

"Hmm, I wonder who..." He muttered into his hand.

A couple a students walked by the open doorway talking. "I heard another Ootori is coming to the school!"

"Oh, you're kidding me!? Another one?" He said.

"No, it's true." She told her friend.

_I guess that explains my gut feeling. _Takashi thought. Well, it's not like he could stop it, he wsa just a student after all. Still, both Mitsukuni and Tamaki were upset by the fact that Kyoya's father was here a few days ago.

_Oh well, Kyoya can stand up for himself. He's a big boy. _Takashi shook his head. "I have to go pick up Mitsukuni now." He stood up and left the room.

But was it really okay to let Kyoya defend himself alone? Takashi didn't really think so, but he didn't have a choice. If there was one thing you learn quickly in Ouran, is that you don't mess with family affairs.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Kaoru's been acting weird lately, I wonder why? _Hikaru thought to himself. _Maybe it's my fault. Maybe he's mad at me for being a jerk. _He tapped his fingers against the desk.

Ever since their mother had passed away, Hikaru has gotten angerier and angerier about everything, but Kaoru had been getting quieter as time passed by. They still joked around with each other, but sometimes it felt a little forced.

Hikaru's eyes started to burn. He knew most of the problems were his fault. But, sometimes he couldn't help himself. Everytime he saw Tamaki, it made him mad. He knew deep down that Souh wasn't as happy as he showed everyone, but that didn't matter. Souh was popular, good-looking, and nice to everyone.

Hikaru wasn't like that, at all. He looked at his reflection in the window. He was attractive, in a mischievous sort of way. But other than that, he was dick.

He slammed his hand against the window. A few tears dripped down his face. "It's not fair!" He whispered angerliy under his breath. Why couldn't he control his anger? Why coulnd't he be nice like Tamaki? Why couldn't he been like Kaoru, even?

The was so many questions, but no answers for them. The only thing Hikaru had was his brother. And now it felt like even they were drifting apart. He slammed his hand against the window again.

He jumped when his phone started to ring. He took a deep breath and answered it. "Hello?"

_'Hey Hikaru.'_

"Oh, hey there, Haruhi. Ya need something?"

_'Not really, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out.'_

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

_'Cool. Where do you want to meet?'_

"Why don't we meet at the café?"

_''Kay, see ya there.' _She hung up the phone. Hikaru closed his own phone and smiled again. Even though he was really hard to deal with sometimes, Haruhi never got to mad at him. At least he knew she'd stay his friend for awhile longer.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Well, this took forever. I'm just gonna say sorry and hope you can forgive me. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11!

Bisco Hatori owns Ouran, not me.

**Chapter 11: A Flash From The Past.**

_"You are the most worthless child ever." A hand smacked him across the cheek. It stung a lot, but Tamaki didn't show it. He stood there stoned-face._

_Shizue Souh glared at him. "You're a flithy child, it disgusting. I can't believe your father fell in love with a French women!"_

_Tamaki just stood there quietly. It was true, his Mother wasn't Japanese, but he couldn't understand why that was a bad thing. But he didn't want to get slapped again, so he kept his mouth shut._

_Even at the age of six, Tamaki was already very pretty. Shizue hated it. He looked like his mother, with his blonde locks and beautiful violet eyes. She clenched her teeth together and turned away from him. _

_The young boy watched his Grandmother leave the room. As soon as the door closed with a click, he fell to his knees. Tears welled up and cascaded down his face. He clenched his small fists and slammed them against the ground._

_His Grandmother was always going to hate him, he knew that now. She had already told him he was moving to Japan. He loved his Mother dearly, he didn't want to ripped apart from her at such a young age._

_"It's not fair!" He cried. And there he laid, crying on the floor until his Mother found him hours later, asleep covered with tears._

Tamaki woke up shaking. He rolled onto his side and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. _Why did I have that dream? _He thought to himself.

He slipped out of bed. Takashi was out studying with Honey, so he didn't have to worry about being too loud. He pulled a pair of slippers over his feet, and walked out of his room. He made his way down the stairs quietly, just in case others were sleeping as well.

When Tamaki made it to the floor under his, he started to read the numbers on the plates that were nailed into the doors. _200, 201, 202, 203, ah 204! _He knocked on the door softly, hoping Kyoya was awake on the other side.

Luckily for him, Kyoya was awake. He cocked his head to the side and listened for the knock again. When he heard the knock, he got up and opened the door. Tamaki was standing there looking a little guilty.

His pajamas were crumpled up and his cheeks looked slightly damp. He hugged his stuff bear tightly. "Kyoya, can I come in?" He asked quietly.

Kyoya nodded and stepped out of the way. The blonde walked into the room and sat on Kyoya's bed. The black-haired teen sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Is there something wrong, Tamaki?" Kyoya wiped his thumb against Tamaki's cheek. "You look like you've been crying."

Tamaki was actually surprised. "I had no idea..." But he could feel it now, his cheeks were wet.

"I'll ask again, is there something wrong?" Kyoya didn't want to sound rude or pushy, he just wanted to know what was wrong with Tamaki.

Tamaki took a deep breath. "I had... a bad dream, I guess you could say. But it was more like a flashback. For some reason, I had a dream about my Grandmother."

"You don't like your Grandmother?" Kyoya asked, a little confused.

"No, no! I love my Grandmother... It's just..." Tamaki stopped for a minute. He took another breath. "...She's hates me..."

"What?! Why would you think that?!" Kyoya couldn't even think why Tamaki would say such a thing.

"Because... she's told me before that she hates me..." Tears welled up in his violet eyes. "It even hurts to say it..."

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki. He didn't say anything, it wasn't his place to. Tamaki was grateful for that.

"I mean, when Hikaru says those kind of things to me, about how I'm a slut and all that, maybe it's a little true. I do want people to love me. I do want attention from them. So maybe it's all true, but do I care? Yes, I do. But I don't at the same time. My father loves me, and my mother loves me. But the hateful things and the hateful words she's said and done will never leave me." Everything just spilled out. Tamaki couldn't stop it anymore, he just started to bawl.

Awhile later, when Tamaki finally fell asleep, Kyoya just laid there. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking of the things Tamaki had said.

He guessed, in a way, he was kind of like Tamaki. He always tried to impress his father, but it never worked. His father always hated him, no matter what he did. His elder brother was already a doctor, and Akito was finishing medical school. But Kyoya didn't want to be a doctor, which always made his father angry.

He rolled over to watch Tamaki sleep. He was so beautiful, even with his face damp and red. Kyoya kissed the blonde's forehead and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Haruhi also was having a bit of trouble falling alseep. She just laid there, listening to Renge's sleeping breaths.

The other day, she realized that she may have some feelings for the other girl. But on the other hand, she also like Hikaru. They both made her feel happy and warm.

Sure, Hikaru pissed her off a lot, but so did Renge. But they both always stuck up for her, no matter what was happening to her. She smiled a little bit, remembering something from a while ago.

_Haruhi stood there with disgust all over her face. She watched as a group of guys all ganged up on two girls._

_"Hey ladies, wanna come to my place?" The leader ask, leaning in really close. "We can have all sorts of fun." All of his friends laughed._

_One of the girls was almost crying, while the other stood in front of her. "Go away, you guys are just jerks!"_

_The guys just howled with laughter. "You guys are just jerks!" One of them mimicked._

_The leader tried to grabbed the one in front's breast. She smacked his hand away. "Go away!" She screamed at him, which just made the guys laugh harder._

_Haruhi couldn't take this anymore, she stormed over. "Hey!" She shouted. "What do you think you're doing?! She told you jackasses to go away."_

_"Whatddya call us?" The leader growled. He was much taller then Haruhi, looming over her._

_"I called you donkeys." Haruhi said bluntly. She stared him in the face. The smell of booze was strong, Haruhi tried her best to not turn away in disgust._

_Of course, all of his friends thought it was funny that he got called a donkey. One of them fell over in a fit of laughter. The leader had gotten really red in the face. "You think it's funny, do ya?" He tried to shove Haruhi over, but it was all in vain. Haruhi stepped out of the way and stuck her foot out._

_He fell with a mighty crash. All his friends stopped laughing for a minute. They stared at Haruhi, then one of them cracked his knuckles. "Do ya think ya can take all of ussss on, ya little bitch?" He slured._

_The girls that were the victims earlier had snuck away. One of them saw Hikaru talking to Renge and Kaoru and ran over to them. "Are you Haruhi Fujioka's friends?" She asked panicked._

_Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, why do ask?" _

_"She saved me and my friend from a bunch of drunk guys. But now she's over there all by herself!" She pointed over where they were._

_All three of them looked over. Haruhi trying her best not to get hit by the flying fists. Hikaru was the first one running, with Kaoru and Renge not to far behind. _

_"Get away from her, dickwad!" Hikaru punched the one closest to Haruhi. Kaoru tripped one of the others, while Renge kicked him in the groin._

_A few minutes later, the four of them laid on the ground exhausted. Hikaru glanced at Haruhi. "Are you okay?" He asked, panting. _

_Haruhi nodded. Renge reached over and smacked the brunette's arm. "Ow!" Haruhi rubbed her arm. "What was that for?"_

_"Idiot!" Renge rolled over on to her side. "What if you got hurt? What if me and the boys weren't close by? Did ya think of that?!" She scolded. _

_Haruhi stared at them for a minute. "I guess not." She looked up at the sky."I guess I'm lucky to have you guys, then!" She laughed._

Renge rolled over and muttered something about boys under her breath. Haruhi stared at her for a moment, before closing her eyes. _I guess I don't need to know who I like more right this minute..._ After that thought, she fell into a peaceful dream.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Woo, all done! I'd like to thank all of you who has reviewed my story so far. Thanks!


End file.
